coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9629 (3rd December 2018)
Plot Nick enters the solicitor’s office. Toyah, hidden underneath the desk, hears Nick passionately declare Leanne’s innocence and tell Imran he’s fired. He also demands that he apologise to Leanne. After he’s gone, Toyah emerges, realising Nick really cares for her sister. Toyah and Imran agree to go to dinner together but keep their relationship under wraps. Evelyn can’t get hold of Cerberus. Shocked at Hope’s actions, Fiz is genuinely contrite but Evelyn retorts that she got the little girl to do her dirty work. An angry Tyrone tells her he’s found her a home and to leave. Steve tells Tracy that Amy is after an overage man. Tyrone and Evelyn bitterly argue. Tracy checks Amy’s phone and finds it’s Aadi that she likes. Shona spots Leanne staring somewhat wistfully at Nick in the cafe. Imran apologises to Leanne, saying it was Nick who defended her honour. Adam lets slip to Imran about Kate and Robert’s baby plans. Imran realises his sister has been kept in the dark. Rita continues to find fault with Cathy and plucks up the courage to sack her. The Rovers holds another quiz. Evelyn asks if anyone in the pub has seen Cerberus and swaps harsh words with Dev. Hope is taken to a therapist who tells Fiz and Tyrone that she is displaying callous and unemotional traits. She agrees with Tyrone that a special unit in Birmingham that he's read up on could provide the help they need, if they can get a place. Fiz is upset that she might be sent away. Tracy approves of Aadi and Amy being a couple to give her and Steve more space. Shona and Toyah reluctantly agree that it could be good for Leanne to get back together with Nick. Shona locks the two of them in the café to sort out their differences. With Roy away for the night, they decide to look for an exit out of the flat. Evelyn blags a drink from Dev and moans to him about Fiz. Dev gives her some home truths about her lack of gratitude towards people. To Rita’s relief, Cathy tells her that she’s been asked to work extra hours at the kebab shop. Imran confronts Kate and demands that she come clean to his sister quickly. Unable to get out of the flat, Nick and Leanne decide to bed down for the night, agreeing that they’ve missed each other’s company. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Therapist - Rebecca McQuillan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Therapist's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona takes on the role of matchmaker to Nick and Leanne; Tyrone and Fiz despair of Hope's latest stunt; and Tracy identifies Amy's potential boyfriend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,491,704 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes